Talk:Salty Tofu/@comment-43636193-20191105220551/@comment-43636193-20191106212113
Chapter 3. Family quorral My hands kept launching attacks, but the guy I was facing, clearly weaker than me in combat, didn't even try to fight back, and his expression suggested that he wanted to be beaten up. Both his face and his body were bleeding because of the blows I had inflicted on him, yet he still refused to fight, or to give me an explanation. And that smile on his face filled me with even more anger. I really thought that. I really thought he was the same as me. That old man who couldn't do anything else but cook, even though he hadn't given us much affection, he had given us a place to live. He even went so far as to buy us our favorite instruments, and let us listen to and create rock music, even when it was too loud for him. We Food Souls don't have parents of our own, so he became our father. Then… why? How can he deal with all of this with such ease? He was half kneeling in front of me, continuing to spit blood out of his mouth, yet still wearing that irritating smile, but had no intention of giving me any explanation. Suddenly, his eyes full of complacency sent a shiver down my spine. Before I could even react, my entire body gradually became more stiff, my eyelids heavier and heavier. I collapsed on the ground and the last thing I remember seeing before I hung up on my senses was a pair of boots we had bought together to then exchange one of them with each other. One was black, the other was white. When I came to my senses, I found myself in a hospital hundreds of miles away from where I was without even knowing why. In an announcement board I saw a bounty for a miserable but fierce murderer who was subjugating the whole kingdom. People said the serial killer knocked everyone out and then fled. There's no trace left of him anymore. No one can catch him. Nobody has to catch him, unless that someone is me. He's my toy. A dangerous toy which could also hurt its owner. I don't care how many people he's wronged. Only I can punish my toys, and no one else. After days and days of searching, I accidentally ran into a man who once came to our restaurant and was invited to that room, but then ran away because of a diarrhea attack, which ironically saved his life. The way he trembled in front of me was ridiculous, but his words filled me with doubts. “Sw-sweet Tofu!? I beg you, let me go! I promise that I will never go against your master ever again!” “Sweet Tofu…?” “You... You're not Sweet Tofu?” “Just tell me, what's going on!?” Even if it's based on just the words of that survivor, now I know a very different story from the one told by the rumors and the newspapers. It wasn't my brother who killed those people, but the old man... But then... why did he take the blame for his crimes…? Why did he kill him…?